Godric's Daughter Eric's Soul Mate?
by Black Forest Blood Bath
Summary: Godric finds out he has a daughter & has to learn as he goes when it comes to raising this special child. But what happens when Godric goes missing, his two now adult Children discover the truth about their feelings & the truth about y Godric went missing
1. Chapter 1

"How is this possible? Our kind can't have children?" an overly excited woman yelps.

"I'm not your average vampire Isabella. I'm over two thousand years old, not many of our kind live to be as old as I am." A young looking man states a true smile gracing his lips.

"Godric aren't you in the littlest way concerned what this could mean? Aren't you worried in the slightest about someone getting their hands on her and using her to harm you?" Isabella worries as she kneels down in front of the boy who looks no older then fifteen sixteen years old. In his arms lay a little two week old girl her wide dark green eyes capturing and holding her dad's pale blue ones a small smile playing on her little lips.

"No. I know I won't harm her, no one around me will harm her. I'm confident in my ability to keep her safe Isabella. She's my daughter and I will raise and protect her. If you are concerned about her schooling she will be home schooled, for the fact that I don't know if she can walk in the sun light. When she is older we will stock the house with food for her. She will grow up here with us and she will be safe with us." He smiles as he gently caresses the baby's cheek.

"So what are you going to name her?" Isabella asks as she holds the baby's small hand.

"Ceraphin Kathryn Saige Dryad…Sage." He coos as he leans down and places a kiss on the little ones cheek.

"She's beautiful Godric….I just worry for her safety. I mean you know how some of the vampires around here get." Izzy sighs.

"And that's why you are the only one I trust to handle her while I'm not around. I know you will take care of her and protect her." He smiles up at Isabella.

"Thank you Godric….I promise you I won't let you down nor will I let you down Saige." She coos. Suddenly her head snaps up and her hazel eyes meet Godric's pale blue ones.

"We're in here my child." Godric calls out soft enough as to not scare the little child. After a few moments a six foot four inch tall Viking enters the room. His blond hair hanging right above his shoulder looks somewhat rumpled from the run. Meeting Godric's eyes he goes to one knee and bows his head in respect.

"Godric…Isabella…" he stops as he finally sees the little baby in his Makers arms.

"Eric sit with us." Godric smiles returning his eyes to the small bundle of joy in his arms.

"Godric...why?" Eric questions as he nods his head toward the baby.

"She is my daughter Eric. And yes my childe she is my flesh and blood daughter, her name is Ceraphin Kathryn Saige Dryad." Godric states.

"How is that possible?" Eric asks confusion lacing his voice.

"That I do not know, the only thing I can think of that would make this possible is my age. I am the oldest of us in the United States." Godric replies as he looks up to his childe with a smile he notices his childe has locked eyes with the little girl. With a light chuckle he adjusts his arms so he can place the little one in his childe's arms.

"Godric…I…" he stops as Godric adjusts Eric's arms so he is supporting the baby's head. Suddenly the baby's little hand shoots out and grabs Eric's tank top.

"Well you may not want to hold her but it looks like that's right where Saige wants to be." Izzy laughs.

"How old is she?" Eric whispers as all three vampires watch the little one fall asleep.

"Two weeks…"Godric replies a sad tone layering his voice.

"Her Mother I take it has passed?" Eric wonders.

"During labor, she told the doctors that if anything happened to her and she wasn't able to take care of the baby to give her to her father. She then gave them Godric's contact info." Izzy states. Looking at the two men before her she knew from this day on that nothing will be the same and it was all because one infant child stole the hearts of two vampires that haven't felt human emotion in centuries.

"Heh, who would of thought this was possible." Izzy laughs as the two men look at her confused.

"Who would have thought that one baby girl would have melted the hearts of the two oldest vampires in the States? Three weeks ago neither of you would have thought it possible to human feelings again. Yeah you two have used humans to fulfill your needs. You two can't deny that either." Izzy giggles as both men just bow their heads and smile.

"Well Saige it looks like your Daddy and Uncle Eric will be beating back the boys with more then just sticks." Izzy laughs.

"Uncle?" Eric groans a smile playing on his lips.

Five years later vampires from all over Dallas gather at the house. Downstairs in the main living room I lay on the floor next to my dad's chair happily drawing. Sudden my head snaps up and a huge grin covers my face. Standing up I bolt to the door right as it reveals the six foot four inch tall blonde haired blue eyed vampire Viking.

"ERIC!" I squeal as I jump into his arms and wrap my arms around his neck hugging him.

"It's good to see you to Saige!" he laughs as he gives me a squeeze before moving me to his hip. Gaining smiles and looks of sympathy from the vampires around him Eric happily makes his way to his Maker.

"So he's the reason you got up and ran. It is good to see you again my childe." Godric laughs as Eric puts me down. With a huge grin I move back to the spot I had just came from and continue drawing.

"Godric how have you been?" Eric smiles as Godric looks down at me and laughs.

"Busy, she can be a handful when she's hyper." Godric laughs.

"Isn't she always hyper?" Eric laughs as I look up at him and stick my tongue out at him.

"You know I'm picking Saige." Eric smiles as he opens his arms.

"YEE!" I squeal hopping up and onto his lap. Laughing he wraps one arm around me and pulls me back so I'm laying on his chest smiling I lay my head on his chest and that's where I stayed for the next three hours.

"They look at her and anyone that gives her attention with sympathy, why?" Eric whispers so not to wake me.

"They do not believe that she should be here so they feel sorry for the vampire that has to be nice and play with her. She has taken a liking to you Eric and it would seem that you feel the same about her." Godric smiles.

"Yea, there's something about her that's different from all others. Is she able to walk in the sun?" Eric admits.

"Up to an hour a week, any more time and she'll be in pain for weeks. She's stronger and faster then teenagers and I have a feeling that by the time she is fully grown she'll be as strong and as fast as us. Silver burns her skin but not as fast as it does us and it has to be on her skin for longer. As far as I can tell she doesn't need blood like we do which is good although she does have fangs. Other then that she hasn't shown any other supernatural powers." Godric states.

"Other powers?" Eric asks confused.

"Her mother was not only a witch but she was a third were-cat." Godric states as a male vampire walks towards us.

"Sheriff," the man states.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stan?" Godric asks looking at the kneeling vampire.

"Nan is on her way here, she wants to talk to you…." Stan pauses as I clutch Eric's black tank top in my small hands.

"What aren't you saying?" Eric asks as he pulls my sleeping form closer to him. At Stan's elongated pause Eric starts rubbing circles on my back.

"She doesn't want Saige with you this time. She said that this was official matters and not for children to be present for." The younger vampire sighs hanging his head.

"So be it, Eric take Saige up to her room please she's had a long day." Godric asks looking at the sleeping form in his elder childe's arms.

"As you wish Godric." Eric states as he slowly stands up and walks upstairs. Up in my room Eric pulls back the covers and lay down with me still in his arms. At the exact moment my tiny frame begins to shake the voices of Nan and Godric begin to shout.

"Shhh Saige, it's alright I promise. Shhh Kitty." He coos as he starts rubbing small soothing circles on my back. Looking down at my shoulder length golden brown hair he smiles at me as my dark green eyes meet his deep blue ones.

"They're fighting over me downstairs Eric. Nan doesn't believe that I should be living here amongst vampires." I whisper.

"You can hear everything they are saying?" he questions his tone just as soft as mine. Closing my eyes I nod my head as I tighten my grip on his tank top.

"Shhh Saige, it's going to be alright you know your dad isn't going to let that bureaucrat take you any where. Speaking of your dad does he know that you can hear like us?" Eric wonders as he sits up and sets me in his lap.

"No, you're the only one who does and it's not just my hearing either it's my eyes and nose." I whisper as I burry my head in his chest.

"What do you mean it's not just your hearing Kitty?" he asks.

"I can see, hear and smell just like a vampire but Daddy doesn't know about it. He worries enough about me as is, with my strength, speed, not being able to be in the sun, can't touch silver, and my healing abilities….I don't want Daddy to worry about me anymore then he already does." I whimper.

"Shhh Kitty, your secret is safe with me Little One." He smiles into my hair.

"Only you Eric." I laugh as I look up into his eyes.

"Only me what?" he chuckles.

"Only you can call me that Eric no one not even Izzy can call me that." I laugh as I burry my head in his chest a smile crossing my lips. With a big yawn I close my eyes and fall back asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well my dear Little Kitty, sleep well." He whispers as he places a kiss to the top of my head.

Down stairs Godric and Nan stand toe to toe glaring at each other. Isabella and Stan step back as a murderess look crosses Godric's eyes.

"You are lucky that my daughter is upstairs sleeping! Else you would not be standing here before me in my home!" Godric hisses.

"You let a human child have free roam of your nest, you let her have control of the vampires in your territory **AND YOU LET HER CONTROL YOUR CHILDE!**" Nan hisses as she steps closer to Godric. With a light growl Godric's fangs pop into place as he pins Nan to the brick wall of the fireplace. As her head cracks against the brick the happy noises of the nest stop and an uneasiness settles in where it once was.

"You will leave my nest and not return until you can accept the fact that my daughter lives here and there may be some vampires in this nest that do not like the fact that she lives here but there are more that love her then those who don't! As for Eric she does not control him he wants to spend time with her, he has grown to care about her! Leave here and do not return until you can accept that idea!" Godric hisses softly as he tosses her to the side. Looking at Isabella he nods to her as he walks upstairs.

"Get out of here Nan else you will regret stepping foot in Texas." Izzy hisses as Nan nods her head. Standing she runs for the door and her car.

Upstairs Godric finds his Eric sitting on my bed with me still curled up on his lap, my head still buried in his muscular chest. With a content sigh Godric smiles as he notices my little hand is still clutching Eric's tank top in a death grip. Looking at his eldest childe his smile becomes bigger at the sight of the one thousand year old Viking clutching the five year old little girl to his chest.

_"My children….they look so peaceful. Saige you look so happy, so content in his arms. The look on your face is one I only see when you are in my arms. I am glad you trust and care for him so deeply my Little Girl, he will always be there for you and will always be good to you."_ Godric's thoughts sigh happily as he moves to the bed he lays down beside us and closes his eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update and that it is a short one between school work and my Little One it's been a very hectic week. I promise to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs Isabella waits a few moments then heads upstairs to see if Godric was all right. Walking upstairs she pauses as it finally dawns on her that they only sound she hears is my heartbeat and quiet breathing. Smiling she goes back down stairs she picks the camera up and heads toward my room once more. Standing at the foot of my bed she lifts the camera and snaps a picture of the two vampires curled up with the small five year old little girl.

_"Who would have thought that these two vampires would find such comfort and such happiness in the presents of this little girl. Saige, sweetie you will change the Vampire Nation as we know it. For the simple fact that if you have the same effect on every other vampire you meet as you have with us….the Vampire Nation is in for a make over."_ Izzy's thoughts laugh. Walking out of the room she looks back one last time and smiles.

"Sleep well my friends." She whispers as she closes the door

As the sun sets Godric wakes up to find a pair of dark hunter green eyes staring down at him. Smiling he reaches up and smoothes back my golden brown locks out of my face. Smiling at him I turn my head and place a to his palm.

"Morning Dad," I whisper knowing that Eric is still sleeping.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" he smiles as he notices that I'm still wrapped up in Eric's strong arms. Shaking my head yes a huge grin claims my little lips.

"Yep sure did, you and Eric both make very good pillows!" I laugh.

"Only you would think that Little One, only you." Godric laughs as Eric slowly starts to wake up.

"Morning Sleepy Head!" I laugh as Eric's eyes finally open.

"Morning Early Bird, Godric." Eric smiles

"I'm not an Early Bird it's actually rather late!" I laugh sticking my tongue out at him. Meeting each others gaze both vampires bust out laughing as Izzy walks in the room.

"So you three finally wake up?" Izzy laughs as I jump out of Eric's arms and run to her. Wrapping my arms around her neck I give her a huge hug.

"What's behind your back Izzy?" I question canting my head to the side. Looking up Izzy smiles at the two vampires now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shhh….our eyes only." She whispers as she moves the picture so we both can see it. With a huge grin I take the picture out of her hand and laugh at the picture of Eric, Dad and me.

"When did you…." I pause as she presses her finger to her lips.

"Shhh it's a secret." She laughs.

"Alright Saige go with Isabella and get something to eat then go get cleaned up then start on your school work." Godric states. Nodding I walk over to him and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Daddy, see you later Eric!" I smile as I jump up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Five years later I'm walking around the house smiling and talking to the Dallas vampires. Looking up I watch as Eric walks in the door a blonde female vampire on his arms turning back to the young female I was talking to giving her my attention again.

"So I was thinking if it's alright with your father we can go running together. That way we can work on your speed and on you strength too." She smiles.

"That would be great Rena. I'll ask Dad and we can start tomorrow night." I smile.

"Great I can't wait Saige! See you tomorrow night!" She smiles as she walk away. With a smile still glued to my lips I begin looking for my dad. After ten minuets I find him in the kitchen with Eric and the blond female outsider.

"Dad I was wondering if it would be ok if Rena and I start working out together? We were thinking about starting tomorrow night….so can we?" I ask ignoring the unknown vampire and Eric.

"This her idea or yours Saige?" Godric asks smiling at me.

"Her's dad, she made the comment about us working out together when I told her about almost breaking the chair the other night. We got talking and both thought it would be a good way for me to learn to control my strength and speed." I state as I open the fridge and pull out a cream soda.

"Alright but you leave out two hours after sun down and you come back two before sun comes up. I don't want you to chance being out in the sun." he states as I pop the top on and take a swig of the cold liquid. Setting the drink down I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a hug.

"Thanks dad you wont regret this." I smile at him.

"Dad? Sweetie?" the woman states. Turning around I look at her and take a step closer to her.

"Yeah I called him Dad and yeah he called me sweetie…you got a problem with that? If you do then I suggest you get the hell out of here honey cause I aint going anywhere!" I snap at her my already dark hunter green eyes darkening.

"Do you know who you are talking to little girl?" she snaps.

"No do you BITCH! I maybe human but guess the fuck what…" I pause as I ball my fist up and swing. As everyone stops as my fist connects with her jaw causing to be slam into the floor.

"Don't piss me off bitch I may only be ten years old but I'm not some one to mess with." I hiss as Dad wraps his arms around my and pulls me back against him. Looking at Eric I watch as he bends down to check on the woman's broken jaw and cheek bone.

"Watch your language from this point on young lady, understand me?" Dad whispers in my ear.

"Yes Father." I reply in the same hushed tone.

"I know bringing you here wasn't a good idea. Stand up Pam." Eric sighs as he helps her up.

"Then why did you Eric!? HUH? You bring her here and don't tell anyone who she is nor tell her to watch what she says…it's almost like you wanted to watch her get slammed into the ground by someone!" I hiss as I pull away from my dad and run outside.

"She has a point my childe. You brought Pam here without telling me and without tell Saige. You know how she is when a vampire she's know her entire life talks down to her, did you expect her to react any less then that when a vampire she doesn't know that she sees walk in with you talks down to her?" Godric asks.

"What's the big deal about the brat? So Eric didn't tell her that he was bringing me along?" Pam questions boredom evident in her voice. Before Eric can say anything Pam is being thrown through a brick wall and out of the special made glass window and onto the front lawn….


	4. Chapter 4

On the front lawn Godric slowly moves to stand in front of a bloody Pam his fangs locked into places and his light blue eyes darkening evil glare. Approaching the wounded female he kneels down in front of her and grabs her by the throat and with a deep growl he tosses her into the road.

"Eric?" Pam whimpers looking up at her maker.

"No Pam I'm not saving you. You made the mistake of running your mouth after you've been told to be respectful while we were here." Eric states as he looks up at his maker.

"You will leave Dallas and you will not return until you have learned to control your tongue and to respect your superiors….do you understand?" Godric states staring down the young vampire. On unsteady she slowly stands up. Nodding she looks at Eric and takes off running to the airport.

"Godric I am sorry about Pam's behavior, she was told to watch her tongue before we even set foot in the plane." Eric states bowing his head.

"It is not me that you have to apologies to my childe. All it would have took was one phone call to tell Saige you were bringing your childe with you. It hurt her to see you walk in here with your childe on your arm, you brought an unknown vampire into her home and you know as well as I how she doesn't like feeling out of the loop. It is Saige that you owe an apology to because it wounded her that you would keep information from her." Godric states.

"I will find her and talk to her, I wasn't thinking." Eric states as he takes off running.

Thirty minuets later Eric finds me sitting on a swing tears running down my face. It's only when he nears me that he see the tears weren't normal tears but tears of blood. Rushing to my side he kneels before me and looks into my eyes.

"Kitty…what's wrong? What happened?" he questions as he gently grabs my shoulders. Pulling away I stand up and begin to walk away.

"CERAPHIN KATHRYN SAIGE DRYAD!" he yells standing up.

"Now you remember me, huh? What happened to 'Saige I promise I'll call and let you know when I'm coming to town' or 'Kitty when my childe learns to control her tongue I promise I'll let you know when I'm bringing her with me.' What happened to that…**HUH? IN THE TEN YEARS I'VE KNOWN YOU YOU'VE NEVER BROKEN A PROMISE TO ME! WHY NOW, HUH? WHY?"** I scream as I back up to the point my back hits the rough bark of a tall oak. My pale white cheeks stained red from the blood that pours out of my dark hunter green orbs. As my small body starts to shake I fall to my knees and the tears start flowing faster. Watching me fall to the ground tears begin forming in Eric's eyes. Slowly he walks over to my shaking form and kneels beside me as he gently pulls me to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around me he picks me up as he stands up and walks back to the swing I was just on. Sitting down he sets me in his lap and begins to swing while rubbing small circles on my back.

"I am sorry Saige…for everything. I know I should've called I don't know why I didn't." He whispers into my hair.

"I'm sorry about Pam….but when did you get so strong? You flattened Pam and did some serious damage to her jaw and cheek bone." He chuckles.

"You mad at me for hitting your childe?" I whimper softly.

"No your father and I are very proud of you Kitty. You stood your ground against a vampire that is much older then you. You didn't back down when she pushed….your father dealt with her once you left. Needless to say once I return to Shreveport she will be dealt with by me…she had no right to speak to you like that Kitty and for that I am sorry. It should be me asking if you're still mad at me for breaking my promise to you." He states as he tilts my head back and to the side so he can meet my bloodshot almost black eyes with his own bloodshot deep ocean blue ones. Shaking my head I throw my arms around his neck and burry my head in his chest.

"Just never do it again and I won't be mad anymore." I whisper tighten my hold on him. With a small laugh he wraps his arms around my waist and returns the embrace.

"Then we have a deal Little One." He smiles as I quietly yip in joy. Pulling back I meet his gaze and laugh. Reaching up I wipe away the few tears that leaked from his endlessly deep blue eyes. Smiling he copies my motions and wipes away the stains on my pale cheeks too. Once he wiped away all traces of my tears I give him a quick peck on the cheek and hop down off his lap. With a child like grin I hop into the swing next to his and begin swinging.

"You are a unique child Saige, very unique." He laughs shaking his head a very childlike grin clamming his full lips.

"Sure am!" I laugh.

Six years later I'm laying on my stomach on the sofa my sketch book laying open in front of me my pen dancing across the page. As the door opens my dad appears beside me and watches as our company walk through the door and closes it behind them.

"Eric, Rena good to see you my friends." Godric smiles at them. Nodding her greeting Rena walks over to my side and kneels beside me.

"So whatcha drawing Sai?" she whispers looking over my shoulder.

"Das houch blau äugig enis, mein freund. Wie haben du gewesen Rena?" I ask no looking up at her.

"Damn girl, dieser hat me geifernd! So leban gefallen!" Rena quietly exclaims.

"And that's what I'm priding myself on Rena. And sorry private collection." I laugh as she puts on her best pouty face.

"Awww come on Sai…please?" she begs.

"No can do Rena…and seriously did that look ever work when you were human? Cause it sure doesn't work on me." I laugh as I put the finally touches to my drawing of a topless Eric posed very erotically.

"How did you manage to get the subject to pose like that?" Rena whispers softly that the two guys couldn't hear her.

"I didn't Ren, you see he has a very bad habit of sleeping with out his shirt on….and well I took my camera and snapped a few during his day rest when he wouldn't know then used my computer to pick the pose I wanted to draw." I giggle softly enough that only she can hear.

"Damn girl you are sooooooooo lucky!!" she gushes. Looking up I close my book just as Eric and Dad walk over to us. Standing up I tuck the book in my school bag and zip it up. Upon righting myself I find myself wrapped in to strong and very familiar arms. Smiling I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest.

* * *

A/N:

My German sucks to tell you the truth so I used an internet site to find my translations. So if any of them are wrong just let me know and I'll change them. But I thought it would be neat to have Saige being able to speak a different language.

German translations:

The--------Das

Tall--------houch

Blue-------Blau

Eyed------äugig

One--------enis

My---------mein

Friend-----freund

How-------wie

Have-------haben

You--------du

Been-------gewesen

That--------dieser

Has---------hat

Me---------me

Drooling--geifernd

So-----------so

Life---------leban

Like---------gefallen


	5. Chapter 5

"Eric…" I pause as I look up into his mesmerizing blue eyes with a smile I lean up and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I have to hit the books. It's good to see you again my friend." I smile as I try to pull away he tightens his grip on me keeping me pressed to his chest.

"Still up for a run before sun up?" Eric asks smiling. Shaking my head I wrap my arms around his neck and laugh.

"Always," I reply, nodding he leans down and places a chaste kiss to my cheek and lets me go.

"Three hours before sun up." He states as his hand caresses my cheek.

"See you out front at that time, promise." I smile as Rena and I leave the house.

"Eric…." Godric pauses as Isabella enters the living room.

"Has it bad for Saige." She teases, with wide eyes Eric looks at his maker and Isabella and sighs.

"Is this true my childe?" Godric asks as he sits down on the sofa. Looking at Isabella then back to Godric Eric sits in the chair opposite his maker.

"Yes Godric…it is." Eric states as he hangs his head in defeat.

"I see…Isabella leave us." Godric states as he too hangs his head.

"Yes Godric I'll make sure everyone knows not to flock here tonight." Isabella states.

"Thank you Isabella." Godric replies as she nods her head and leaves.

At the same time we arrive at Rena's house both of us smiling and laughing. As we approach the front door Rena grabs my arm and turns me around to face her. With a sigh I meet her dark brown eyes with my dark green eyes and see the questions building there. Shaking my head I pull my arm from her grasp and sit down on the front steps.

"I know you're just dyeing to ask so shoot ask till your heart is content." I state hanging my head.

"What was that between you and Eric? Are you two dating and if so how he doesn't even live in Texas? Does your dad know and if so what does he have to say? I mean you are his daughter and Eric is his Childe spill Sai." She states.

"Alright in order….I have a crush on Eric but you already know that and two years ago I started noticing how Eric acted around me. I think he feels the same about me but I don't know Rena. That is how Eric has been acting around me for two years not that I'm complaining mind you. I love spending time with him. No we are not dating, Dad doesn't know that I have a crush on him but I'm willing to bet good money that after what went down just moments ago that he has Eric talking." I sigh.

"Wow…so what do you think your dad is going to say to him?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I know I can find out later tonight." I sigh looking up at her.

"Huh?" she asks confusion lacing her voice.

"Heh it's a promise Eric made to me a long time ago. I think I was six when I asked him to make me a promise to always tell me the truth….to never lie to me no matter what. I had him make me a lot of promises back then and he did with out hesitation or arguing…he said that he would gladly make me those promises. One time he broke his promise to me and he watched as I decked his childe then as Dad threaten her. I think that he was more scared of a crying ten year old little girl then of my Dad." I laugh.

"How do you figure that?" she questions.

"He found me in the park I was crying. He tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let him say anything I just snapped at him and started screaming and crying. He was shook up at the sight of my blood tears. After that we've became closer. Let's go inside and hit the books I have to get a good grade on this test Izzy's giving me cause I can't get another bad grade on her test." I state as I stand and head inside.

"What's the test on this time?" Ren asks.

"History…Greek, my worst subject and my least favorite place to learn about." I groan at the thought.

"What? Your father is older Christianity the guy you're crushing is a thousand year old Viking and you're telling me history is your worst subject?! You're seriously telling me that the time period where Polytheism ruled, the time period from which your father and crush grew up in is your worst subject? Damn girl!" Rena laughs.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying Ren. Dad doesn't talk much about his past to me says that I don't need the images of those times in my head and well Eric adopted Dad's point of view back when I was still in diapers. It's the one thing that both of them wont tell me anything about and trust me I've tried to get them to talk to me about it." I state as I move in to her living room.

Back at my house Eric is still sitting with his head resting on his hands staring at the ground. Godric has moved from the sofa to stand at the sliding glass door that leads to the back yard. Turning around Godric smiles at his confused childe.

"Eric out of every one that has ever met Saige knows just how protective I am of her…" Godric stops as Eric looks up at him.

"I do not wish for Saige to become just another notch in your bedpost. I've seen the way she looks at you and I know for a fact how she much she cares about you. If you truly feel this way about her I ask you to wait two more years before you tell her the truth, before you ask her out." Godric states as he meets his childe's eyes. Nodding his head Eric stands up and turns to the door.

"Tell her I was called back to my area and that I'm sorry I couldn't make out run today." Eric states as he walks to the door.

"Tell her yourself," Isabella states as she enters the room.

"No….if I stay to tell her then I will not be able to lie to her. I promised her a long time ago that I would never lie to her no matter how hard or painful the truth is." Eric states hanging his head.

"I will my childe," Godric sighs as Eric opens the door and takes off running.

"Godric?" Isabella asks.

"He is in love with her Isabella." He replies as he sits down.

"And you're alright with that?" she questions as she kneels by his feet.

"Yes I am Isabella, if I could choose anyone in the world for my daughter I would choose Eric. He truly cares about her safety, her schooling, her well building, about her in general. He is truly in love with her and I just made sure that he didn't tell her. I swore to myself when she was just an infant that when she found someone that she deeply cared for and if that man was honorable and felt the same about her I would not stand in the way…." He stops as he hangs his head.

"Godric, what's wrong?" she asks as he starts laughing.

"I guess it's harder then it sounds like huh? Separating what you say you're going to do and what your instincts tell you to do." He laughs.

"It's called being a father and it only gets harder as they get older." She smiles as she pats his knee.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours before sunup I return to the house only to find Eric missing and only my dad's presence in the house. Walking into the house I look around and sniff the air, looking at my dad my eyes fill with worry. Walking over to my dad I kneel at his feet and try to meet his saddened blue eyes.

"Dad what's wrong? Where is everyone? What happened to Eric? He was suppose to be here for our run." I question sighing my dad stands up and walks to the back door.

"Eric was called back to his area Saige, he wished me to tell you that he was sorry he could not stay for your run together. As for why there is no one here besides us I asked Isabella to tell them not to come here tonight." He replies as he still refuses to meet my eyes.

"Then why do I have this intense feeling that the reason Eric isn't here is bullshit! If I call him will he tell me the reason his stupid petty bitch of a childe called him away or will he tell me that you didn't want him to be here when I returned? Huh?" I snap jumping to feet dark red tears threatening to spill from the corners of my darkening green eyes.

"He will tell you the reason Pam called him away." Dad replies when suddenly my cell phone hits the glass beside his head. As the glass shatters I turn my back to him and wipe the tears that have fallen away. Shaking I grab my jacket and slip it on.

"BULLSHIT!" I yell as I pick up my bag and take off running out of the house.

"SAIGE!" he roars but it's to late I'm already blocks away. Suddenly a knock rings out as the door opens to reveal Stan and Isabella. Looking around the living room they notice the shattered glass and the blood drops on the carpet.

"Godric?" Izzy asks as she watches her Sheriff fall to his knees and blood red tears start pouring down his pale cheeks.

"She's gone…she called my lie and ran." Godric sobs.

"Who Saige? What happened Godric?" Izzy asks.

"Yes, I told her that Eric was called away. She told me that was a lie and ask if she called Eric will he tell her way he was called away or would he tell her that I sent him away. She threw her phone at me and ran out of here." Godric sobs as Izzy kneels beside him.

"Stan call Rena and tell her to try and find Saige don't tell her why we need her to find her. Then call everyone that we can trust and set them to search we don't have long before sunup." Izzy states as she helps Godric to his feet and to the sofa.

"Will do," Stan states as he leaves the room to make the phone calls needed.

"If I know Saige she won't stay in Dallas long….she knows every vampire here will be looking for her. She has friends in Dublin over in Erath County, four counties over." Godric whispers.

"And if she decides to leave Texas all together, what should we do?" Izzy asks.

"She'll get in touch with Eric…I'll call him and let him know what is going on. Thank you Isabella, I don't know what I would do with out you." Godric smiles as he pats her shoulder he heads upstairs.

At the Shamrock Inn in Dublin I stop running and decide to call it a night. Going inside I stop at the desk and smile at the man behind the desk.

"I need a room for the day." I state.

"Just for the day?" he questions.

"Yeah I'll be on my way tonight I just need to rest I've been up all yesterday and all night. So you have anything open, it doesn't need to be anything fancy." I ask.

"Yeah it'll be one fifty, miss." The man states. Nodding I pull out the cash and hand it to him.

"Thanks, ummm…is there a phone in the room?" I ask before I walk away.

"Yeah it's fifty cents a minute." The man replies.

"Alright can I pay in advance for it I need to make a few phone calls." I sigh hanging my head.

"Yeah do you know how long the calls will be or do you just want to put a down payment on it?" he questions.

"I'll just put a down payment on it." I state handing him a hundred dollar bill. Walking away I begin looking for my room. Once I find it I open the door and look around and close the door behind me.

"Yeah me had to run away from home and leave my cell phone." I sigh as I flop on the bed. Picking up the phone I dial Eric's cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice asks after three rings.

"So what's the real reason you couldn't stay for our run?" I state.

"Kitty you should go back home. I just got off the phone with Godric he's worried sick about you." Eric states.

"Is this your way of dancing around my question Eric? Deflect my question by telling me what I should do? Well it's not going to work, you made me a promise to always tell me the truth no matter now tell me the real reason you left!" I snap standing up.

"How do you know it's not the truth Kitty?" he asks.

"Because Eric if it was then you would have called me and told me yourself instead of having dad tell me when I got home. Plus the look on dad's face gave it away that he was trying to pull the wool over my eyes." I hiss.

"I'm sorry Kitty…" Eric states as he hangs up the phone. Dropping the phone back on the receiver I sit back down on the bed.

"DAMN IT ERIC!" I scream as another bout of tears and sobs rack my lithe frame. As blood red tears coat my pale cheeks my body starts to shake. Minuets pass as my small body finally stops shaking righting myself I wipe the tears away and finally stand up. Walking into the small bathroom I splash water on my face to clear it off the blood. Walking back into the bedroom I sit back on the bed and try to figure out my next move.

What should I do? After the stunt I pulled at the house plus running away I wont step foot outside of the house till I'm fifty! I can't go to Shreveport and stay with Eric…hell the way he was on the phone I don't think he wants to even think about me let alone see me. I could always find Danny and Stefan, I've always loved spending time with my cousins. But they spend most of their time with the Pride, I don't know if they'd even have room for me." I sigh laying down.

"Why did Eric really leave? Why did he hang up on me? Maybe I was wrong, maybe the only reason he has been so nice to me and hanging out with me is because I'm his maker's daughter." I whimper, shaking my head I sit up and pick the phone up. Dialing Danny's number I only have to wait a few seconds before someone picks up.

"You know who ya called what's up?" a very familiar voice laughs.

"Stefan do you still have that car with the tinted windows that's safe for me to ride in during the daytime?" I whimper.

"Yea, but where are you Cuz?" he states sobering up.

"Dublin, I'm at the Shamrock Inn room number 232." I smile relief flooding my system.

"Alright give me twelve minuets and Danny and me will be knocking on your door sweetheart." He states.

A/N:

Danny and Stefan are both Werecats and are Saige's cousins from her mother's side of her family.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve minuets later I'm sitting on the edge of the hotel bed waiting for a knock. When suddenly a loud rapping sound echoes from my window. Jumping slightly I move to look out of the window only to see my cousins wearing a stupid grin. Opening it I shake my head as they climb through.

"What happened to coming to my door!" I hiss as I hug both of the guys in front of me.

"Humans that work with or for your dad are standing outside trying to figure out if you're here or not. So Danny and I thought it better to come to your window instead." Stefan laughs.

"You have an umbrella? It's shaded out there but I don't want to risk sun exposure right now." I smile at my cousins amazed that they thought to come to the window.

"Sure do come on before they manage to get the info from the guy at the desk." Danny laughs as he holds the umbrella out the window and opens it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I laugh as I slide out of the window. Laughing Danny follows me out as Stefan follows him. Turning around I watch as Stefan's claws pop out and he puts them to good use in jimmying the window shut.

"Getting good with those claws Stefan?" I question in a teasing manner.

"Getting good with those fangs Saige?" he jokes back.

"Damn straight I am!" I laugh as my fangs slide into place.

"Werecat at heart girl your are a werecat at heart." Danny laughs as we make a quick little run for the car. Once at the car I slide in the back while the boys fight over who's driving.

"HEY! I'LL SETTLE THIS! I'M THINKING OF MY FAVORITE NUMBER…WHAT IS IT?" I hiss softly.

"10,"

"25," Danny and Stefan reply at the same time.

"Stefan's driving, Danny give him the keys and lets get going please. In case you two forgot there is at least what…three humans that have ties with a vampire in Dallas standing in the front of the building looking for me. I much rather they not find us." I sigh as Danny gives his brother the keys. As they both get in the car both boys look back at me.

"Spill," they state as Stefan starts the car. Pulling out onto the main road I sigh and hang my head. Resting my head on my knees I take a deep breath.

"Eric came to Dallas last night, he promised we'd go for our little run while he was there. I went with Rena to study for Izzy's test on Ancient Greek history and when I came back Eric was gone. My dad was sitting on the sofa head hung and looking majorly depressed. I asked what was wrong and why wasn't Eric there….dad told me that Eric was called back to his area and that he was sorry that he couldn't make our run." I stop as I move to sit on the floor boards to avoid the few rays of light coming through the front windshield.

"I called bullshit on that because if that was the case Eric would have called me and told me that he was called away and that he was sorry. Then the way dad was acting added to the knowledge I have about Eric I knew dad sent Eric away. I threw my cell phone at the sliding glass door where dad was standing and shattered the glass. I called dad's bull and took off running…I didn't stop till I reached the hotel." I sigh my voice cracking.

"Damn….wait! When I last saw the Viking I would have swore that he had it bad for you Cuz." Danny states confused.

"I would have thought the same too, hell I did think that until I got in my room and called him. I asked him what the real reason was that he left and he came back that he just got done talking to my dad and that I should go home. He was dancing around so he wouldn't have to tell me the truth. Well….I called him on it and all he could do was tell me sorry and hang up." I whimper.

"Damn…do you think your dad got to him?" Stefan asks as he makes the turn onto a long dirt road.

"I don't know…he had to have. Before I left with Rena Eric….he held me close to him and the look in his eyes….I know I didn't miss read that look in his eyes. But Eric won't talk to me and if I call home dad will just jump down my throat about running away and I'll probably be grounded till I'm in my fifties. I don't know what to do guys. I'm lost and confused and my head is killing me from all the crying I've been doing." I whisper.

"Well you know you are always welcome here at our place, plus we have all the clothes you left here last time and you haven't grown that much that they wont fit you. As for the headache we have pain killers here that can do you some good and we have stuff at the house that even you can eat." Danny laughs.

"That is we have stuff you can eat if you still don't need blood to live." Stefan teases.

"No still don't need nor want it. Thank you guys so much." I smile.

Back in Dallas Godric, Isabella and Stan sit in the living room shades drawn tight so no light gets in. Looking at their Sheriff Isabella and Stan grow worried that they haven't heard anything.

"Godric you need to rest, Saige knows just how much sunlight she can take before it does her serious damage she'll find shelter. When the sun sets we can go out and search her usual haunts and if she isn't there then she's probably heading for Shreveport to talk to Eric. We'll find her Godric I promise." Isabella states as she rests her hand on his knee.

"She is right Sheriff we will stop at nothing to find her and bring her home. Please go get some rest." Stan states as he meets his Sheriff's eyes.

"You two are right…she is smart she will be safe and we will find her when the sun sets. You two should head downstairs and get some rest. I'll be down in a minute." Godric states as he stands up.

"Alright…Godric do not worry, she will be safe and we will find her." Izzy states as she and Stan head downstairs.

"I pray you are right Isabella…" Godric whispers as he heads upstairs to my room. With an uneasy sigh he steps into my room and sits on my bed. Looking around he notices the picture Isabella took years ago of him, Eric and me sleeping in my bed. Standing he picks the photo up and returns to his spot on the bed.

"Thera I fear I have failed you and our daughter. She has fallen in love with my eldest child and he with her...." he whispers as he sets the photo down on the bed he stands and pulls out his wallet. Sitting back down he opens his wallet and pulls out an old photo and smiles at it.

"She looks just like you Thera, and if she keeps growing she'll be just as tall as well. She's beginning to develop your attitude my Fiery Wild Cat." He smiles as he gently caresses the woman in the pictures face. After a few moments he puts the picture back in his wallet and puts his wallet back in his back pocket. With a sigh he picks the other photo up and puts it back on the shelf.

"I pray she forgives Thera….I sent Eric away so he could not tell Saige how he felt about her. In my heart I know he would have treated her different from the other women he has had….I believe he truly loves her and I sent him away….I pray she returns." He whispers as he lays down on the bed and allows himself to fall into an uneasy day rest.

A/N:

Thera was Godric's lover and a Werecat. Thera stood 5'4" she had dark brown hair that shone gold in the light, her eyes were a little lighter then Saige's. Godric's nickname for her Fiery Wild Cat comes from her fiery attitude, her werecat nature and the meaning of her name which is wild.


	8. Chapter 8

Before

"She looks just like you Thera, and if she keeps growing she'll be just as tall as well. She's beginning to develop your attitude my Fiery Wild Cat." He smiles as he gently caresses the woman in the pictures face. After a few moments he puts the picture back in his wallet and puts his wallet back in his back pocket. With a sigh he picks the other photo up and puts it back on the shelf.

"I pray she forgives Thera….I sent Eric away so he could not tell Saige how he felt about her. In my heart I know he would have treated her different from the other women he has had….I believe he truly loves her and I sent him away….I pray she returns." He whispers as he lays down on the bed and allows himself to fall into an uneasy day rest.

Now:

With the Cousins' they pull up to a decent size house and pull into the garage. Putting the car in park Stefan turns the key and kills the engine. Jumping out of the car Danny hits a button and closes the garage door. Sliding out of the car I hop up onto the work bench.

"Thanks guys I won't be hear long. Just long enough to figure out my next move then I'll be out of your hair." I whisper hanging my head. Sighing they both walk over to stand in front of me.

"CERAPHIN KATHRYN SAIGR DRYAD! DO NOT THINK THAT WAY!" Stefan hisses as he grabs my arms and pulls me off the bench.

"We love you Cuz, never doubt that. You are always welcome here and you know that! Don't let Eric and your Father's weird ass behavior fuck with your way of thinking!" Stefan whispers as he pulls flush against him. Wrapping my arms around him I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"You know you are welcome here no matter what. We love you Sai and so does the Pride! No matter what you are always apart of us here!" Danny states as he wraps his arms around me and his brother.

"Thanks and you both are right I know all of this…I think I just really needed to hear that I guess. With my Dad acting the way he was and Eric doing what he did….it just threw me." I whisper. After a few moments I pull away and shake my head, looking up at my Cousins I let my fangs pop out and let my claws extended as I grace them with a true 'Cheshire Cat' grin.

"Race ya!" I growl as I take off down into the underground caverns running toward the underground entrance into their house.

"Someone is feeling better!" Stefan laughs as he and Danny take off after me.

"Damn she's gotten faster since the last time she was here!" Danny laughs as they twist and turn in the caverns trying to catch me.

"Try as you might yall can't catch me Slow pokes!" I call back over my shoulder laughing as I reach the ladder that leads up into the house.

"Damn half Vamps!" Stefan laughs as he finally catches up with me. Letting my claws retract and my fangs recede I start laughing as Danny finally appears.

"Damn you have definitely gotten faster since you were here last time." Danny gasps as he tries to catch his breath.

"That she has Bro must be the Vampire in 'er!" Stefan laughs as we climb up the stairs.

Right after sun down Godric, Isabel and Stan wake up. In the living room Godric moves to the sliding glass door and picks up my tossed cell phone. Sighing he moves to the sofa and sits down on it while Stan and Isabel make several phone calls. Suddenly my cell phone starts ringing, looking down at the display Godric sees Eric's name and number appear on the display.

"CERAPHIN KATHRYN SAIGR DRYAD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Eric snaps.

"She left her cell phone here My Childe…she threw it at me before she ran away." Godric sighs as he stands up and walks to the sliding glass door again.

"Godric I'm sorry she called me right before dawn from a hotel phone I just thought her cell phone was dead." Eric replies.

"No she threw it at me in a fit of rage. Some of our day men went to all the hotels in the area but she was already gone. The only thing I can think of is she called her cousins right after she called you. If that is the case then she is good hands but I have no idea how to get in contact with her." Godric states.

"She doesn't have their numbers in her cell phone?" Eric wonders.

"No the only numbers she has programmed in here are yours, mine, Isabel's and Stan's. She deletes the history on here after every call." Godric sighs.

"I think I might know how to get in touch with her Godric. Give me thirty minutes and I'll call you back." Eric states as he hangs up.

"I hope you can get through to her My Childe…" Godric whispers as he closes my phone.

Jumping up into the closest tree I let out a laugh as Danny jumps up after me. Climbing higher I look down at him once more before I leap onto the roof. Growling Danny starts climbing higher and higher looking behind me I let out a heart felt laugh as I slide through the top floor window.

"Hey Stefan!" I yip as I hop into the kitchen only to see my elder cousin on the phone. Holding up one finger Stefan growls.

"How did you get this number?" Stefan demands.

"DAMN IT JUST PUT SAIGE ON NOW YOU STUPID FELINE!" a deep voice yells. Growling I snatch the phone out of Stefan's hand.

"WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A STUPID FELINE ERIC NORTHMAN! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU IRRITAING PAIN IN THE ASS VIKING!" I hiss as my fangs descend and my claws extended.

"Saige…your father is worried sick about you at least…" Eric stops as I slam the phone down on the hook. Growling I drop my hands to my sides and dig my claws into my hands. Dropping to my knees blood begins running in four rivets down my knuckles and onto the pearl white kitchen floor. Suddenly Danny jumps through the kitchen window only to see Stefan stunned and me on my knees bleeding.

"Sai? Bro?" Danny asks worry lacing his soft voice. As he tries to move to my side Stefan lightly grabs his arm and shakes his head.

"Damn him…how the hell did he get this number! HOW?" I growl as blood red tears begin running down my face.

"Stefan, Danny do you two still have my old cell phone?" I whisper the blood still running down my face and hands.

"Yea I think we do hold on I'll go see." Danny whispers as he takes off running up the stairs. After a few moments Danny comes running back into the kitchen. Sighing I uncurl my fingers slowly pulling my long claws from inside the tender flesh of my hands and reach out for the out of date piece of technology.

"Thanks Cuz…I'll clean up the floor here in a few minuets alright. Just leave it be I know all the good ways of getting blood out. I'll also make sure that Eric never calls here again." I whisper as I stand up and walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

"Damn what I wouldn't do to get my hands on that DAMN VIKING! I swear Danny if the next time I see him this suddenly new issue he seems to have toward Saige isn't cleared up I swear I will kill him! He's taken a normally happy, upbeat cheery teen and turned her into a depressive, second-guessing, scared little girl. THAT ISN'T WHO SAIGE IS AND HE'S DONE THIS TO HER!" Stefan growls as he slams his fist into the kitchen countertop.

"Breathe Stefan! If they don't work this and I have this feeling that they will BUT if they don't then I'll help you kill that PIG of a Viking. OK? For now keep your calm especially around Sai you know how she feels about him." Danny states as he rests his hands on his elder brother's shoulders.

Upstairs I stand in front of the sink in my bathroom and open the phone and hit the number two key and send. As the phone rings I put it on speakerphone and turn the sink on.

"Hello?" Isabel asks after three rings. Sighing I grab a washcloth and wet it.

"Put Godric on please." I state in a gruff voice as I rub the cloth across my cheeks wiping the blood away.

"Hold on please," Isabel states as she puts the phone the down. Plugging the sink I let it fill up a little bit before I turn the water off and drop the now bloody cloth in. After a few seconds I pull the cloth out and begin wiping the blood off my hands and knuckles.

"Hello, who is this?" Godric asks as he picks the phone up.

"I'm fine alright! Tell Eric to back off and leave me alone. I'm not coming home yet….not until I find out why you chased Eric away and you both had the balls to try and lie about it to me. I'm safe, I'm with friends now call off your pet Childe! Good bye Dad I may or may not call back." I state as I close the phone and drain the sink. Sliding the phone into my back pocket I sigh and walk back down stairs.

"I called Dad didn't give him a chance to say anything but I told him I was safe and that I was with friends. I don't want him to know where I'm at because if he knew where I was at he'd come running and try to take me back home. I told him to call off his Pet Childe and to tell Eric to back off and leave me alone. I was a fool to think that Eric could ever feel anything toward me. I mean hell I'm his Maker's biological daughter he was probably just being nice to me based on that fact alone!" I hiss softly as I pull a few paper towels off the roll and wet them down at the sink. Turning the water off I walk over the where my blood is still coating the floor and kneel down.

"Sai you don't have to do th…" Stefan stops as I begin to scrub harder and faster.

"Yea I do Cuz I made this mess I'll clean it up. Look why don't you two go out and see what the Pride is up to? I'll be fine here by myself…I'm just going to open a carton of Ben N Jerry's Phish Food and vegg out in front of the TV." I state as I stand up and drop the bloody towels in the trash.

"You sure Sai?" Danny asks.

"Yeah I'm positive Dan, you two have work to do within the Pride and I don't want to keep you from that. Alright so just go tend to your business with the Pride…make sure to tell them I said hey." I state as I shoo them out as I head into the kitchen to grab a carton of Ben N Jerry's Phish Food. Smiling they nod their heads and leave the house. As the car engine roars to life I take a deep breath and hold it til I could no longer hear the car. Pulling the cell phone from my pocket I flip it open and dial a very familiar number.

"You know who you called?" a deep but gentle voice answers after three rings.

"Farrell…don't let anyone else know I'm talking to you." I state as I put the carton of ice cream on the table.

"Crys babe it has been forever! I missed you at Breakers the other night!" Farrell exclaims as he leaves where ever he is.

"Calling me your Ex-boyfriend's name nice touch Sweetie. How is everything going over there?" I laugh as I sit at the counter with a spoon in my hand.

"Thought you'd like that. He's a wreck sweetie….he hasn't fed yet and I know that once you hit his age you don't need much…but damn. Isabel is worried sick she's on the phone with Eric now and well…." Farrell pauses as he takes a deep unneeded breath.

"Well what Farrell?" I question as I a take a big bite of my ice cream.

"Eric blames himself for this and Isabel isn't helping the matters. Godric is trying his damndest to stop them from fighting. I think I heard Eric say he was having his Childe arrange it so ha can fly out here this morning and be here right at sun set. And you know what's going to happen if he gets out here." Farrell sighs.

"Great this wont be fun! Besides you Eric is the only other person who knows where Danny and Stefan live. He called here a little bit ago he called Stefan a stupid Feline I heard him say that and I grabbed the phone out of Stefan's hand and snapped. Then I had Danny get my old cell which I had left here when Dad got me the new one." I sigh as I take another big bite of my ice cream.

"I was wondering why your old number showed up on my Caller ID. Sweetie please come home shit aint getting better here and if that hot headed pig shows up here you know Izzy's gonna buck up in your defense! That chick has been playing over protective mother hen to you since diapers were you thing. She convinced your dad not to ground you for running away and throwing your phone at him." Farrell sighs as he sits down.

"You're at the house aint ya Sweetie?" I question

"Yeah he called the Nest together, he wanted to get our opinion on what to do. You eating that Ben N' Jerry's Phish Food again?" Farrell laughs.

"Figured he would…and yes I am. Farrell do my a favor and I promise I will let you doll me up and I'll go hang with you at Breakers when ever you want for like the next three years." I state.

"Serious? Alright girl what's this favor?" Farrell grins.

"If Eric shows up then keep him there til he has to return to Shreveport?" I whisper, my voice sounding small and defeated.


End file.
